1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to planar boards and more specifically to a planar board with strike indication and ease of retrieval which allows a user to see if a fish strike has occurred and facilitates retrieval of the planar board.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Planar boards allow at least one fishing line to be fished at a predetermined distance from a trolling boat. The planar board tracks and pulls parallel to the side of the boat at the predetermined distance. Unfortunately, the planar board has no way of indicating whether a fish has struck a lure attached to a line on the planar board. The planar board will also not indicate if a lure is fouled in weeds or on the bottom of a lake. If a boat continues to pull a lure fouled in weeds or on the bottom of a lake, the planar board and all associated equipment may become lost if the fishing line snaps.
There have been a few prior art attempts to remedy the above situation. Unfortunately, all have different drawbacks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,840 to Wille discloses a planar board with a squirming flag post. The drawback to this design is that the line is attached to the end of the pole and will not fully rise when a fish strikes the line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,437 to Cuda discloses a double hull floating device which is purposed for stream fishing and not trolling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,347 to Kearney discloses a double hull floating device which is proposed for still fishing and not trolling. Although the lighting device could indicate a strike during the night, the lights would not be visible during the day. The lighting device mechanism also has numerous elements.
Another problem frequently encountered when a plurality of planar boards are fished is retrieving an individual board after a fish has struck. The user must go through a careful and lengthy process of slowly letting out the right amount of line to allow retrieval of the planar board to prevent it from becoming tangled with planar boards adjacent to it.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a planar board with strike indicator which indicates whether a fish strike has occurred during the day or night and a planar board which may be easily retrieved when fished with a plurality of adjacent planar boards.